


Mille-Feuille

by hanakoto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, French, I'm glad nobody wrote this yet, Language Kink, M/M, Victor speaks French, Voice Kink, a lot of fluff and cuddles, i write the characters' names as how they are registered in ao3, it's so random i'm sorry, victor is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoto/pseuds/hanakoto
Summary: “You-you were talking dirty, weren't you?”“Wow, Yuuri! How can you tell? I could be talking about eating chicken soup and you wouldn’t even know.”Yuuri discovers that Victor is fluent in French.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I read that Victor is trilingual, I was literally screaming and saying I had to write this, so here it is.
> 
> Please correct me if I am wrong, I haven't touched French for years, I mean, I made a lot of effort on checking the grammar but yeah...
> 
> No, they aren't dating.
> 
> English is not my first language/the fic is unbeta'd
> 
> *edit: Some native speakers told me in the comment that talking dirty in French could be a turn off, thank you, that's what I was worried about, so if French is your mother tongue and you are about to read this, the dirty talk part is meant to be taken as funny rather than sexy, in case it gets awkward for you. Victor is just using it to unleash his dirty thoughts on Yuuri since he doesn't dare to talk like that in English. Enjoy!

If Yuuri had to name a part he loved about Victor, it would be that the man was full of surprises.  
  
Not only in skating. Given that they spent their lives together, it’s obvious that Yuuri would get to learn more and more about Victor. The discovery didn’t happen often, but when it did, Yuuri would be left either wide-eyed, amazed or speechless and incredulous as he had never expected it from his lifelong idol. It wasn’t always a good one—as he already admitted—but he loved getting to know little things about Victor, loved being surprised by it and loved feeling his affection and fondness toward the older man growing, for every new quirk, for every new aspect he learned about him.  
  
Just as he thought the Russian couldn’t be more talented.  
  
“Ah, sorry, sorry.” was tossed at the groggy Japanese lying on the blue couch as the soft, familiar tune Yuuri knew was Victor’s ringtone was cut off. Yuuri only had time to register that the apology was for letting his phone wake him up before Victor ran back to wherever he came from, with the device pressed against his ear. Why was he on the couch? It took Yuuri extra time to process what had happened. Right, today’s practice was long and rough. The only thing Yuuri remembered before everything had gone dark was throwing himself on the comfy furniture as soon as they had returned to Victor’s apartment, being so worn out. Yuuri snuggled further into the blanket. A smile found its way to his lips as he thought about how Victor had draped it over him. He mentally thanked the older male—for taking care of his glasses also—as he was about to fall back to his slumber, awaiting Victor to talk to whoever that was on the phone in Russian, like usual, with his soothing voice that would make a perfect lullaby for him.  
  
Except it wasn’t Russian.  
  
And whatever language it was, it begged his whole being for attention.  
  
Yuuri knew Russian. He knew how it sounded, having heard enough people around him talk. Hell, he could even translate some stuff being said, having recently tried to study it himself. If Victor spoke it, he would know. But he was more than sure that what he heard wasn’t his coach’s mother tongue. It was foreign and he swore he had never heard Victor speak it before.  
  
Curiosity struck Yuuri like lightning. He strained his ears, attempting to pick out what language it was, but he could only hear it faintly, for his voice came from the kitchen. As though Victor could read his mind, his voice became louder, announcing his location in the living room Yuuri was in. Now, he could perfectly hear syllable after syllable rolling off his tongue, words blending and flowing pleasantly. His heart beat faster and faster as Victor continued to drip the melodious language with his rich and smooth voice and _oh god_ , that chuckle...  
  
Even if Yuuri wasn’t an expert on languages, he could recognize some and he was certain that it was _French_.  
  
The new information left him wide awake and his skin tingled. Victor had soon ended the call and Yuuri heard him padding in slippers, approaching.  
  
“Yuuri! I’m sorry it woke you up. I was preparing dinner, so I couldn’t pick it up faster. Are you still tired?” Victor was basically jumping at him and taking him into his arms, joining him on the couch. Yuuri was greeted by a gentle smile, warm knuckles caressing his cheek after he shook his head. Their faces were merely inches apart and Yuuri stared into the sea of blue that was Victor’s eyes before breaking the silence.  
  
“I didn’t know you could speak French.”  
  
The Russian raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Really? I thought you knew, being my number one fan and all.” He winked and his smile widened, earning him a weak punch in the shoulder. Victor’s soft giggle made his heart flutter.  
  
“I don’t know everything about you.” He mumbled, a bit of sadness tainting his calm tone. “Besides, you’ve never spoken French in front of me before.” The silver-haired male hummed in agreement, tightening his embrace and burying his nose in the silky black locks. They stayed like that for a short while, neither of them budged.  
  
“Are you also fluent in it?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“That’s so amazing!” Yuuri spoke with more enthusiasm, unable to contain his amazement. _So, Victor was trilingual._ His cinnamon eyes lit up with admiration.  
  
“Could you speak it again? I want to hear more.” He urged, wanting to test his ability. At this moment, Yuuri was so childlike, Victor couldn’t hold back his smile.

“What would you like to hear?”

“Anything.”

“Hmm…” Victor pretended to ponder hard, before letting the words slip out easily, in a whisper, evaporating between their lips.

“ _Je t’aime._ ”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable.”

“So cold, Yuuri!” The Russian man pouted as he clutched his chest dramatically, feigning being hurt.

“That one is too easy. Say something I don’t understand.” Yuuri changed the subject, demanding for another try and hoping that Victor wouldn’t notice the blush painted on his cheeks.

“Do I get a kiss in exchange, _mon chéri_?”

“Forget about it then.”

“I was joking! Alright, let me think…”

Yuuri looked at him in anticipation. It didn’t take long until Victor leaned in closer to press his lips against his ear and whispered, _deep_.

“ _Je veux te baiser._ ”

Yuuri froze.

He didn’t know what it meant, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what kind of stuff he was saying. He felt excitement in his veins, chills running down his spine at how sensual Victor sounded. The feeling felt oddly familiar. It’s almost like when he heard Victor speak Russian—

_Oh._

“ _Bébé, tu es si beau. Tes lèvres sont jolies. Je les voudrais autour de ma bite._ ” Victor kept blowing hot breaths against his lobe. Yuuri felt his temperature rising in his face. He wondered how red he looked right now, wondered if Victor could see it by his ear, too. Victor’s expression was hidden but he could feel his smirk kissing his sensitive skin. The fact that he was suddenly painfully aware of Victor’s scent didn’t make the situation better. Everything around him smelt like Victor, the couch, the blanket and...Victor, who was now nibbling on his neck. Why did he smell so nice? His low voice produced more sentences that were nothing but air, holding no meaning. But Yuuri was aroused by them—very aroused—and he blamed everything on Victor and his stupid, sexy voice.

The older man faced him again, a glint of amusement dancing in his aquamarine orbs. “Did you like that?”

Yuuri released his breath he didn’t know he was holding and swallowed. His throat felt dry.

“You-you were talking dirty, weren't you?”

“Wow, Yuuri! How can you tell? I could be talking about eating chicken soup and you wouldn’t even know.” Victor gasped, genuinely taken aback. Yuuri stared at him blankly.

“You made that lewd face.”

“That lewd face?”

“Yeah, like…” Yuuri trailed off and, from what Victor saw, tried to imitate him, looking at him with half lidded eyes and slightly parted pink lips. The combination created even a greater damage with his messy hair and rosy cheeks.

Even though Victor was a man of virtue and was known for his endless patience, it took all he had to not rip Yuuri’s clothes off and fuck him right there.

He forced a smile.

“Still, I don’t get how you can get excited by words you don’t understand, Yuuri.”

“The meaning doesn’t really matter, I think. It’s the language...how the language sounds...” _and your damn voice, and the way you spoke it._ “So, you might as well talk about eating chicken soup and I would still react the same way.”

“The language, huh? That’s interesting.” He muttered to himself. “What about Russian? Does it _arouse_ you?” He pressed, scrutinizing Yuuri for any slight response. Yuuri shivered but didn’t utter a sound, embarrassed as he was; however, Victor already received the unspoken answer. He would put that to good use later.

“So cute...my Yuuri.” Victor sighed, squeezing him in his hug. Yuuri shifted nervously and then murmured an inquiry against his chest.

“Anyway, would you translate what you said earlier?”

“Oh, that! Well...” The Russian tapped his own lips out of habit and his student waited hopefully. At first he didn’t consider to keep it a secret, but seeing how curious Yuuri became now...he changed his mind.

Ah...what a pity. He really wished he could see Yuuri’s face when he realized what was whispered into his ear.

In a sudden movement, he brought his hands to cup Yuuri’s face, startling the Japanese man.

“I said I’m hungry, let’s have dinner!”

“Wait! No, you didn’t!” Yuuri prevented him from pulling him up into standing position, whining.

“But you said it yourself that the meaning didn’t matter, didn’t you?” Victor reminded him, teasing. He wouldn’t stop laughing while trying to fight Yuuri’s resistance and it made small cheerful laughter bubble up out of Yuuri as well.

“Not fair.” He gave in and Victor successfully got him on his feet as they mirrored each other’s loving smile. His hands automatically clung to Yuuri’s hips as he turned him around, pushing him to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

“It's a payback for not letting me kiss you, _mon prince_. Now, we are even.”

 

* * *

 

That night, after Yuuri had turned the light off, he allowed Victor to wrap his arms around him. His chest pressed against Yuuri’s back, their legs tangled under the duvet. As Yuuri was getting warm and comfortable and was drifting off, Victor suddenly breathed out a series of French against the back of his neck. It rung so beautifully in his ears and lingered in the air, leaving him squirming and confused. He questioned what he had said but Victor went silent, only holding him tighter. The tone Victor had just used radiated a significant difference to the one he had used in the evening. It was softer, sweeter, _purer_. Sheer lust was replaced by nothing but love and adoration, though something else spread the aching in his chest.

Was it the hint of loneliness and longing in his voice? Maybe Yuuri was imagining it. He was sleepy after all. Yuuri supposed it wasn‘t important, as he drowned himself in the feeling of being loved and let the serene thumps of the older man’s heart guide him to his dream.

 

 

_Yuuri,_

_Tu me rends heureux. Tu es l’amour de ma vie._

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon ange._

_Ne me quitte pas._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted them to date but I like this better because I want to reflect how their relationship is in the anime, as closely as possible. I hope I did a good job at writing them being so grossly in love but neither of them questions anything about it. (More like poor Victor, he's being so obvious but Yuuri is so oblivious) 
> 
> I have had this hc of Victor talking dirty in Russian to Yuuri since the beginning, but someone already wrote it (luckily), so I haven't had a chance until now. French is one of the languages I find beautiful. It made me really excited knowing that Victor can speak it.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever published my writing (given the fact that I never finished writing any fic before lol, Victuuri power is scary), I don't know where I was going with this or if it makes any sense. Any feedback is highly appreciated, please be honest ;-; I need to know if it's worth writing.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_hanakoto


End file.
